wizardvillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium: Chapter 4
"As a test, try to kill me. Then you'll understand." : — Molte, provoking Zipher. Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of the first volume of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village manga and a fourth chapter of the series overall, as written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. Overview Chapter 4 expands on the interaction of Zipher and his relationship with the villages. It starts with Zipher helping Domika in exchange for staying in the village for a short while longer. The two bond together, as Zipher learns of her past. Meanwhile Molte warns him to leave the village soon. She is revealed to be a deeply hurt character who found shelter from the world in the village. Zipher has a second encounter with the Village Chief. He's denied the resurrection of his lover for a second time. To prove that the Villagers can't resurrect their own, let alone anyone else, Molte taunts Zipher to kill her and see what the villagers will do. He refuses and is escorted out of the Village Chief's house. The chapter ends with a mysterious mercenary force finding out the location of the village from Zipher's fireworks that Brow asked for earlier. Summary Zipher reflects on his past day with Domika. Thirsty, he reaches for the local well. As he's about to drink the water, Brow appears warning him that the water is poisonous. Brow opens up to Zipher praising his fireworks. In response he promises to fire another volley at 7 PM. Satisfied, Brow leaves. Still thirsty, Zipher reaches out for another water container only to be stopped by Molte who warns him that this water is poisonous, too. Molte admits to him about being an Outside Worlder just like him, making sure to call herself Domika's daughter as well. During the discussion Molte admits to having tried taking her own life before coming to the Wizard Village. Turning the tables, she comments that Zipher is obviously trying to get into everyone's good graces and questions the long term viability of such behavior. Later on Zipher is helping Domika with caring for her plants. During work she opens up to Zipher, finally taking her compliment from the last night. During the work, they unearth an old picture of Domika as a child. She reveals that the Village Chief painted it. Zipher asks to see the Village Chief once again. Domika is initially uncertain whether to allow for it, but eventually gives in. On the way to the Village Chief's house, the two pass through a graveyard. They're greeted by the Village security and escorted to the chief. Anticipating his request, Ainu immediately declines Zipher's request as impossible. Undeterred, Zipher offers his own life as a compensation for bringing his lover back. Pointing out to the graveyard, Ainu pokes holes in Zipher's belief that the villagers can bring people back to life. Unable to accept that, Zipher continues until Molte interrupts his monologue offering him to kill her as a test to see what the villagers will do. Shocking everyone in the room, she continues to taunt Zipher with a daring smile. As Domika rushes to Molte, Zipher refuses. Unhappy with the exchange that just transpired, Ainu orders the trio to leave. Later that night Zipher uses his fireworks to entertain villagers. While the villagers are mesmerized by the fireworks, Zipher reflects on all that happened, being unsure of what is true. The mysterious mercenary force traversing the Land of the Variants notices the fireworks. Characters in order of appearance Zipher Brow Molte Domika Cosith Kayoh Ainu Crain Trivia * This is the first chapter to feature Domika's past in any way. External links Fourth chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village